The Adventures of Mythic Storm Act I
by DieselShark777
Summary: This is the first story I have ever done. Please leave constructive criticism and if you enjoy it, let me know and add it to your favorites. I will also add more tags as I go on. (Rated M for: Strong violence, dismemberment, and lemon.)


The Adventures of Mythic Storm:

Act I: Adventures in Appaloosa

Chapter I:

In the small town of Appaloosa, a sandstorm was in full swing. The streets were barren due to the storm raging. The local saloon was full however, filled with some of the toughest individuals around. As the commotion was going on, a grey male pegusas wearing a brown, tattered, cloak and a curious looking, sheathed sword on his back entered the saloon causing everyone to turn their heads. The mysterious stallion approaches the bar where a perky bar mare waited behind it.

Bartender: "Howdy! What would you like mister?"

Stranger: "Lemonade. Ice cold please."

Bartender: "Comin' right up."

The bar mare trots off, fills up a glass of lemonade from the tap, and serves it to the stranger. As soon as it's served however, a rather buff looking stallion outlaw smashes it to pieces.

Outlaw 1: "How's the taste, chump?"

The outlaw and half the saloon jeer with laughter at the seemingly stupid joke. The stranger stands silently and unfazed.

Bartender: "I guess you want another one, stranger."

The Stranger nods and motions towards the thug that smashed his drink.

Bartender: "On his tab? Okay then, stranger."

The outlaw, now enraged, swings at the stranger with a right haymaker punch. The stranger blocks it perfectly and roundhouse kicks him out the saloon. The stranger then turns back to the bar where the bartender served another ice-cold lemonade. He downs it with gusto.

Stranger: "Do you happen to know where I can stay for the night?

Bartender: "There's an inn down thataway, I doubt you can make through the storm. We do have a couple rooms upstairs if you want to stay there. It'll cost you though."

Stranger: "Thank you."

The stranger puts down 10 bits on the bar and walks up the stairs and enters the room. As he enters, a group of five outlaws enter the saloon; one of them was the outlaw that was recently kicked.

Outlaw Leader: "There was a stranger that passed through here. We want his head on our wall!"

The stranger steps out of his room, walks out to the loft, and hops the railing to face the outlaws.

Stranger: "You rang for me?"

Outlaw Leader: "We're gonna tear you to shreds, stranger! Don't you know that this town belongs to the Bolvos?"

Stranger: "Since you are the Bolvos that makes you the infamous outlaw Dusty Spur. I hear there's a hefty bounty on your head."

Dusty Spur: You are dam' right stranger, and I'm gonna fill you fulla' holes!

Dusty pulls out a large and rather ornate revolver with a ten round cylinder, and points it at the stranger.

Stranger: "I think it would be more appropriate to take this little dispute outside. And you don't even need to do the whole one on one crap; I'll take all of you on myself."

Dusty: "Yer funeral, stranger."

The stranger and the group of outlaws step out of the saloon and into the dust filled streets. The outlaws' pull out their guns, the stranger pulls out his sword out of the sheath. Dusty sees the sword and immediately laughs and jeers the stranger at his choice of weaponry.

Dusty: "I thought you were being ballsy by taking all of us on at once. Now I can see yer just an idiot! Waste this fool boys!"

The outlaws aim their guns at the stranger. As soon as they fire them however, the stranger seems to vanish in the blink of an eye and appear behind them with the sword's edge glowing a light blue color and producing smoke. Then, all of a sudden, the outlaws seem to fall down to the ground dead except for Dusty. Dusty, now enraged, turns to face the stranger with revolver drawn.

Dusty: "YOU SONOFABITCH! YOU KILLED MAH GANG!"

Dusty begins to fire only to feel a sharp pain in his front leg holding the revolver as the stranger appears behind him. Dusty's front leg falls to the ground, sliced clean off. Dusty cries out in pain, clutching his wound with his other front leg. He then glares at the stranger like a mad dog.

Dusty: "Who… Who ARE YOU?!"

The stranger turns to dusty with his sword at pointed my neck.

Stranger: "My name… is Mythic Storm…"

Mythic sheathes his sword and heads back inside the saloon, leaving Dusty to his fate. Meanwhile, a mysterious male blue unicorn watches mythic through a pair of high tech binoculars from the nearby inn. The unicorn smiles as he sees mythic wield the sword with perfect finesse. He takes his PDA and calls a mysterious benefactor.

Blue unicorn: "I finally found him… the last lightning atronarch..."

Benefactor: "Are you sure it's him?"

Blue unicorn: "Scans show it is a 100% match, both the Teslawalker and abilities."

Benefactor: "Excellent, protect the asset by any means necessary…"

The blue unicorn takes his eight, ornate muskets, loads them, and puts them in a bundle on his back.

Blue unicorn: "Understood… Moonlit Dusk is on the job…"

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
